Something Accidently Burning
by moonlightBuffy
Summary: PyroRogue onesided. Denial is a pretty place to be. X2 spoilers.


**Title:** Something Accidently Burning

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing:** Rogue/Pyro (onesided), Rogue/Bobby (hints)

**Summary:** Denial is a pretty place to be.

**Author's Note:** I'm a huge Wolverine/Rogue fan and I like Bobby/Rogue but Pyro – my emo kid – has a huge place in my heart and I just couldn't stop myself from writing this, in attempt to bring more Rogue/Pyro into the fandom. The fic started out pretty slow but I think I got a nice flow into it by the end. Although I think I somehow managed to get a good deal of Bobby/John vibes too headdesk Not that I'm complaining

* * *

Pyro smashed his head against the wall. He'd been so _stupid_… Well, actually, the point was that he hadn't really thought at all. That manipulative, pathetic little… Pyro took a deep breath. This was _not_ all right. He glanced down at his hands and he saw to his surprise that they were shaking. He needed to do something – _burn_ something – kill something. Unfortunately the school had its rules and everyone got to play… except Pyro because "Pyro's powers are dangerous" – he could practically hear the teacher's whining inside his head. 

He sighed. It wasn't fair. Bobby got to demonstrate his ice powers by freezing his fireballs and everyone was okay with that – "Oh Bobby, you are our hero!" – Pyro made a face of disgust. But as soon he sent some fire against another student for hitting him during PE sessions _then_ he did something wrong.

Pyro snorted. What did this school know about wrong? They had never done anything wrong in their entire existence.

Somehow, Pyro's thoughts got lives of their own and his eyes unwillingly travelled to the empty frame that he'd emptied its content of a long time ago. He was going to throw that thing away. He was. Really.

As soon as he realized what it exactly was, Pyro pulled his eyes away as if he'd been burnt by it. Pictures were for the weak. Then he got up, feeling the anger boil his blood slowly, and went out to the basketball court. He needed to blow some steam.

FLASHBACK TO EARLIER IN THE DAY 

_Pyro walked around, flipping his lighter on and off. He had been searching for Rogue and Bobby everywhere but he couldn't find them _anywhere_. He'd asked Peter – politely even – but he'd just shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't know._

_Too bad, since he had a list of things that were illegal in three states – or at least here, but that wasn't the point - that they were going to do. But if it was their loss._

_It wasn't as if he liked hanging out with them – well, maybe Bobby was alright but he was becoming slightly annoying... well, well – but he had decided to endure it in lack of other cooler people to be with._

_Pyro walked around quite content, searching for a partner in crime since his first two choices where nowhere to be found, until he came to the library. There was where he usually found Kitty, annoyingly boring but ridiculously easy persuasive, a good third choice. But Kitty wasn't there, to his surprise so he continued a bit further into the library – a place he hated like fir… water._

_Then, there behind the 23rd bookshelf stood Bobby and Rogue, whispering something. Pyro's first idea was to go and talk to them but then something stopped him. They were standing awfully close for two people who weren't touching._

_He bit his lip, continuing to watch the two, and for some reason he felt some kind of anger bubble up inside of him as he watched them. There was like, no reason to be angry with them, but yet there he stood – feeling something boiling._

_She was giggling. She never giggled. Ever._

_Mainly because she wasn't like other girls but also because Bobby never got anything half decent out of him to say. Well, he recalled a few occasions when she had giggled, but that was because of something he'd said. So this was like a new alternative dimension he'd stumbled upon. He wanted to ruin whatever internal joke they had going on but he couldn't bring himself to move. _

_It felt like someone had poured acid into his heart, carbon into his eyes and ice in his blood. Rogue didn't like Bobby. Rogue liked hi… someone other than Bobby, because liking Bobby – that was just insane._

_He left as Bobby brushed some hair gently away from Rogue's face as she was gazing into his eyes._

_If someone had been attentive enough they'd smell something burnt._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

The ball went smoothly into the hoop.

_32, _Pyro thought to himself.

Suddenly, as he was ready to shoot his next, he heard someone call his name. First, he decided if he ignored them long enough, whoever it was would come back later because he was focusing to make _this_ shot his thirty-third goal without any misses. Apparently, whoever called his name lacked brain cells because that person called again. Therefore Pyro could exclude everyone he'd ever met besides one person – Bobby.

He sighed, slightly frustrated, turning around. "What do ya want, Iceman?"

He noticed contently the grin of dislike Bobby still held for the nickname he'd given him long ago.

_It bet if Rogue thought it up, you son of a…_ Pyro thought bitterly.

"John, Rogue and I was wondering if you'd like to do something tonight." Bobby said, looking at Pyro then the basketball.

"Pyro."

"What?"

Pyro turned his back against Bobby, shooting the next ball into the hoop. It missed. _Damn!_ "My name's not John anymore, its Pyro."

He could hear laughing behind him. "What kind of nonsense is that? You can't just switch names like that." Bobby seemed to add a snort of disbelief.

_You won't think its nonsense when I burn up your bed you traitor. _

Where had that come from?

"I figured," Pyro said, trying again but missing this time as well, "That your girlfriend can't be the only one who's entitled to a name change around here."

The ball hit then ground, slowly starting to roll down the court, back to Pyro. This time, before Pyro could pick the ball up again, Bobby interrupted him by standing in the way of the ball.

"My girlf- John, what are you talking about?" Pyro snorted, if he hadn't seen it himself, he'd probably buy that innocent boy crap Bobby was feeding him right now.

"Oh, you know – brown haired girl with this white lock on the right side of her forehead, about 5'5", southern accent, real name is Marie," Pyro demonstrated her height by putting his hand around the area where Rogue's head should've ended if she'd been here.

So what if he remembered a lot about her? What was the fucking deal about that?

Bobby sighed, "I don't know what you've got in your head, John-"

"Pyro," Pyro interrupted.

"_Pyro_," Bobby sighed annoyed, "Rogue is not my girlfriend," He paused – a bit too long for Pyro's liking, "Whatever gave you that impression?"

"I donno," Pyro shrugged, playing the I-don't-care act while shooting another ball. Miss again. "You two just seem to be awfully friendly lately."

Bobby laughed nervously, "We're just friends, John. Promise."

Pyro looked Bobby straight in the eye, looking deadly serious. "So you wouldn't mind if I made a move on her then?"

The unmistakable fear in Bobby's face as every muscle in his face froze and possibly turned a little purple was something no man could ever mistake for anything else than what it was.

Pyro did nothing expect to grab his ball again, aiming again, shooting and scoring. Finally!

"Told you so." He said after the ball landed on the ground again.

Whatever, Pyro didn't care.

* * *

The End 

Author's Note: Also, if you like this story, keep a look out for a story of mine that's coming soon - with Rogue/Bobby/Pyro in it, set after X3. The name is still in the works but pretty much everything else is done.


End file.
